


set the world on fire (burn brighter than the sun)

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: Christmas Gifts 2017 [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, it's just fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: This is what Scott loves about riding.[au where scott and mitch are dragon riders]





	set the world on fire (burn brighter than the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialpink (cities)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cities/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS SABBY MY LOVE!!!!! HERES DRAGON AU SDKGSKJGJKKJSDF I WROTE A SCENE JUST FOR YOU BC THE ORIGINAL WAS TOO LONG AND THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS GONNA FINISH IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS BUT ITS 4:16AM ON CHRISTMAS EVE YOUD BETTER APPRECIATE THIS SHIT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH
> 
> dragons:  
> andante (dante): big white dragon, scott's  
> minuet (mina): tiny black dragon, mitch's

Scott wakes to the sun’s rays making their way insistently through the shades. He’s curled around Mitch, and his muscles are pleasantly sore from the training run they’d done together yesterday.

“Morning, Scott,” Mitch murmurs, her eyes still closed. She snuggles closer to Scott, and Scott hums contentedly.

“Morning,” Scott replies, ignoring the tittering laughter he can hear from Dante and Mina through the bond. “We need to get up and exercise the two nuisances laughing at us right now.”

Mitch sighs with a smile, rubbing at her eyes. “I know, I know, just give me a moment to get my brain collected, then we’ll walk over.”

A few minutes later finds the two of them making their way out to the barn that houses their dragons, and Scott remembers the days he used to make this walk alone, remembers how much he used to like the quiet. He thinks he likes this better, walking side by side with Mitch and talking idly about class or friends or dragons. It’s easy and comfortable, and honestly, he wonders why he was so quick to judge Mitch for what he thought she was instead of actually taking the time to get to know her.

“It’s because I did the same with you,” Mitch says, and Scott forgets that with a four-way bond (rider to rider, dragon to dragon, and each rider to their own dragon), everyone can reach out and sense each other’s thoughts without too much effort. It can be a bit inconvenient at times, but sometimes it’s useful when Scott wants to say something without saying something.

“We were avoiding each other,” Mitch continues. “So it’s really both our faults. I thought you were a goody two-shoes teacher’s pet, and you thought I was a punk-ass holier-than-thou kid, so we’re on even planes there.”

“God, remember the first time we fucked? Hate sex all the way, but it was _hot_.” Scott laughs when he remembers the way they’d shoved each other up against the wall of the stall after that particularly close race, where Scott had won on technicality, but it was so close (two millimeters of dragon nostril) that they’d had to call it a tie, and they were both so pissed that all the unresolved sexual tension had come to a head ( _literally_ ) and they’d ended up fucking in the back of the stall. Probably unsanitary as hell, but _really good_.

“Of course I remember. Remember when those dickfaces kept misgendering me and you went the fuck off? That was the first time I actually looked at you and thought maybe you weren’t as bad as the image I’d constructed in my head,” Mitch says, and even though she’s said it before, it still hits Scott just as hard.

“I think the first time I thought you weren’t so bad was probably when you pulled up to help Dante, even though you and Mina were well on the way to first place with us out of the running.”

“Yeah, I mean. I didn’t want to, at first? But Mina was screaming, legitimately yelling at me through the bond, and I couldn’t keep riding with her screeching so I had to stop and come back. Once I saw how bad the two of you had gotten hit, though, I knew it was the right call.”

“Oh my god, we’re so cheesy,” Scott groans, throwing an arm up in mock exasperation.

Mitch laughs and presses a kiss to his jaw. “We’re making up for all of the hatred between us the first what, two years we knew each other?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Scott smiles, dropping a kiss to Mitch’s forehead. “Now we really gotta get going. Dante and Mina aren’t going to stay out of the bond for much longer, and they’ll laugh at us forever if they hear us talking about all of this old timey shit.”

They run the rest of the way to the barn, taking the long way around so they don’t spook the other dragons.

Dante and Mina are both awake, still curled around each other in the stall, though.

 _Morning,_ they greet in unison, and Scott and Mitch hum their own greetings. They go to their own dragons out of habit and start their morning checks for loose scales and wounds, even though the dragons do a perfectly good job of checking each other after each ride.

As Scott runs his hands down Dante’s flank, Dante talks directly to him, just dragon to rider.

_I’m glad you have Mitch. She’s a good person. Treats Mina well, and treats you well._

Scott nods, dropping his forehead to the white scales in front of him for a moment.

 _I’m glad you have Mina, then,_ Scott thinks, and Dante snorts out a little laugh. _I’m serious, Dante. You and her, you’re a perfect match._

 _Just like you and Mitch_ , Dante retorts good-naturedly, and Scott agrees.

They tack up quickly, and pretty soon, they’re circling and warming the dragons up in the morning sun. It’s cool, but not cold, and Scott thinks this is his favorite time of the day to ride.

“Do you wanna do a course or just let them loose?” Mitch calls, and Scott shrugs.

“Let’s let them loose, we haven’t done that in a while,” he calls back and Mitch grins. She nudges Mina with his heels, loosening up on her reins and letting Mina shoot forward. Scott follows suit, and together, the dragons sprint and loop and whirl and glide lazily on thermals.

It’s moments like this that Scott really appreciates being a rider. He’s on the back of a dragon. A dragon that’s one of his best friends. They’re way up in the sky, flying around and doing tricks like it’s nothing. He loves the way his stomach swoops when Dante dives, loves the wind in his ears so loud he’s forced to use the bond to communicate.

It’s moments like these that Scott remembers what it was like being a little kid, staring up at all the riders with their dragons and imagining what it must be like to be so free. It’s exhilarating. It’s the one thing that’s guaranteed to make him happy, and he’s so glad he’s privileged enough to experience it next to the person he loves.

“Hey, Scott!” Mitch calls.

Speak of the devil.

“Watch this!” Mitch nudges Mina with her heel, tugging gently on her right rein. Mina drops into a tight spiral towards the sea, and Mitch laughs in glee, the sound carrying towards Scott. Mina just ducks under the surface of the water, drenching herself and Mitch in water. Dante follows suit without Scott asking for it, and Scott comes up spluttering, Mitch’s laugh loud in his ears.

“Goddamnit, Dante,” Scott says, smacking Dante good-naturedly.

 _I had to,_ Dante rumbles, laughter vibrating his sides and tickling Scott’s legs. Mina laughs, too, just a few feet to their left, and that sets all of them off, the two humans and the two dragons laughing in the middle of the sky.

This is what Scott loves about riding. The freedom, the fun, the companionship.  

He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if dragons bc yes same


End file.
